Transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are the core building block of the vast majority of semiconductor devices. Some semiconductor devices, such as high performance processor devices, can include millions of transistors. For such devices, decreasing transistors size, and thus increasing transistor density, has traditionally been a high priority in the semiconductor manufacturing industry.
FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. In addition to transistors, other devices, including capacitors, are required to implement various integrated circuit (IC) designs. It is therefore desirable to have a structure and fabrication process for forming capacitors that is compatible with the formation of FinFET structures.